Unforgiving Heart
by Flower Dragon Slayer
Summary: Lucy gets kicked off of Team Natsu after she gets hurt on a mission. Lucy leaves the guild and goes off on her own to get stronger. But what if she got stronger by being taught by Fairies to become one of the first fairy slayers. What if she joined a guild with a new found confidence in beating Fairy Tail? Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, Team Natsu, OCs. ON HIATUS FOR NOW!
1. This is way worse than a broken leg

**Hey guys- this is my first fan fiction so don't be to harsh. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form.**

~Chapter One~

Lucy POV

"Lu~uce! Come out of the clock and work like we are!" Natsu had been complaining since the team first got to Vanilla Town. The entire place was covered in snow. Currently they were trekking up a mountain to get rid of some vulcans.

"Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed while sitting in Horologium, "Did Gray hit you too hard in the head while you were fighting? Because if I remember the first mission you took me on the freaking Vulcan tried to make me his freaking mate!"

I heard Erza sigh, then she turned around and said, "In this cave there should be about a dozen vulcans. Here's the plan. Lucy will be a distraction since the vulcans seem to like her. Then Natsu an Gray will sneak behind the pack," Erza shot her death glare when she heard each of us whine, " and I will attack them head on. Lucy, go."

I really hadn't noticed the cave before Erza told us. When she told us the plan we all whined only to receive her signature death glare. Oh well. So I climed out of Horologium and said goodbye. Nervously I walked to the cave. Suddenly all of the vulcans surrounded me and tied me up with a rope. Then some dark thing pierced my stomach, and my vision blacked out. When I woke up I saw something surprising.

One by one, I saw each Vulcan transform into what they really were: dark mages in cloaks. I then screamed out, "Naaaaatsuuuu! Erzaaaaaa! Graaaaaayy! They aren't vulcans they're dark mages!" Then, much to my shock, they took off their cloaks, but they were Fairy Tail mages.

"How dare you transform into my nakama when you are not one of them!" I yelled, struggling against my ropes.

Then 'Natsu' walked up to me and sneered, "But Luce, can't you see we are your nakama. Or used to be. You are so weak it's a disgrace to Fairy Tail's name. So now you have to leave us. Or we'll make you leave." I looked around and found Levy looking at me with disappointment.

I lifted my leg and kicked him in the area between his legs, then shouted, "I don't believe you! Where are my friends! Naaaaatsuuuu! Erzaaaaaa! Graaaaay?!" Tears were pouring out of my eyes. "Heeeeelllp!" I shrieked, "Where are you guys?!"

* * *

Natsu POV

We had just finished the mission and unfortunately, that meant trains. But we needed to get to Wendy fast. We defeated the Vulcans while Lucy was tied up and then a shadow came up and stabbed her stomach. She's been out for a while now.

As soon as the train started moving I started to feel sick. Then Erza punched my stomach and I blacked out next to Lucy.

* * *

Erza POV

I was staring out of the train window when Lucy started to twitch. Gray quickly closed the compartment door and sat down next to me. Lucy didn't wake up though. Suddenly she started crying and screamed, "Naaaaatsuuuu! Erzaaaaaa! Graaaaayy! They aren't vulcans they're dark mages! Then she cried more and shook even harder. "How dare you transform into my nakama when you are not one of them!"

Gray and I were freaking out at this point when I saw the dark poison spreading from her stomach slowly up to her heart. "Gray! How much longer until the train station!" I yelled.

"We still have half an hour." He stated grimly. I let out a frustrated cry and held Lucy in my arms. She had been quiet for two minutes when she started agin, tears pouring out more than ever. She kicked the seat and yelled, "I don't believe you! Where are my friends! Naaaaatsuuuu! Erzaaaaaa! Graaaaayy?!" She said Gray's name with more desperation. Then she shrieked, "Heeeeelllp! Where are you guys?!"

Soon I was crying too. Because whatever Lucy was having a nightmare about also said that we didn't show up. Her desperation made me feel horrible, even if this didn't even happen. Lucy finally stopped yelling but cried. Then she flinched and cried out in pain. "Guys..."

The train finally stopped. Gray picked up Lucy and I carried Natsu. We ran to the guild, broke through the door and yelled, "WENDY!" She looked up and saw Lucy shaking and whimpering, then spotted the poison so close to her heart. Wendy quickly ran over and tried to start working on Lucy. Natsu finally woke up, saw Lucy, and panicked at the sight.

* * *

Wendy POV

I was trying as best as I could to heal Lucy, but I was only delaying the poison. Master heard the commotion and walked out of his office. He, much like Natsu, paled at the poison and yelled at Happy, "Grab Porlyusica right now!"

I kept trying but I soon got too tired to keep going. "I'm sorry everyone, I can't do this anymore." I barely whispered. I started crying over Lucy. Then my head, as well as Gajeel and Natsu's shot up when we heard Porlyusica walking towards the guild. When she barged through the doors, she saw Lucy and her expression was soft with concern, but only for a second. Then she paled at the sight of the poison.

Porlyusica started barking orders at as. "Pink hair (Natsu)! Bring her up to the infirmary. Shortie (Levy)! Choose some friends and buy these things at the town." While writing down a list and handing it over. "Wendy, I know that you are tired, but open your second origin. I need you to keep delaying the poison."

I nodded my head. Together Porlyusica and I walked up to the infirmary. I reached down inside my second origin and opened it up. I suddenly felt renewed. Walking over to Lucy, I kept attempting to heal her.

After half an hour passed I was too tired to continue. "Levy, come fast." I whispered before passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

Erza POV

I growled in frustration when Wendy passed out. This was all my fault. It was my plan. I should have gone with her. Protected her. Of course she couldn't handle herself, though we don't say it to her face, she is quite weaker than us.

Levy bursted through the infirmary doors and shoved everything at Porlyusica's hands. Quickly she got to work and of course, took a broom and shooed Levy and I out of the room. "Plenty of rest on her own and she should be fine!" Porlyusica said. "God I hate humans." She mumbled.

An hour or two later Natsu, Gray and I were allowed in the infirmary. Sitting at the table we started talking. Natsu started with a bad topic. "I don't think that Luce is ready for these missions. She's too weak." He said.

* * *

Lucy POV

I woke up in the infirmary with a stomach wound. I guess that's the only real thing in what I thought happened in the mission. I opened my eyes a little bit more to see Erza, Natsu, and Gray. I was about to say hi when Natsu said, "I don't think Luce is ready for these missions. She's too weak." I stifled a gasp and rolled over when the trio looked over at me.

Since I knew Natsu would be able to smell my tears, I pretended I was in a bad dream. I whimpered and shook and then muttered,"Don't hurt them." The yelled, "NOT HAPPY! STOP! LEAVE NATSU ALONE! ERZA! GRAY! Stop hurting my only family. Don't take that away from me. Take me instead. STOP HURTING THEM!"

I heard Erza gasp. Mission accomplished. Then I rolled over again and said, "Thank you." Now they would calm down. I wanted to hear more about how weak they thought I was.

"But who'd take her place?" Gray asked. "She's the one who bandages us, cooks for us, and her spirits help us at camping a lot." I love Gray so much right now. He sees that I do do stuff. But he didn't disagree that I was weak.

Erza spoke up, "Maybe since Lisanna came back we can form the old team again." She sighed, "And you're right Natsu, she's just too weak. She's holding us back from improving because she's not ready."

"But this will hurt her so much. She loves this team. Are we ready to face her when she wakes up?" Gray asked. He is such a sweet guy. Too bad he's hurting too.

"Naw, she'll be fine! Watch, I'll wake her up, and then we'll tell her." Natsu said. I heard his footsteps get louder and louder, and then felt two hands shaking me. I 'woke up' and moaned. "What do you want, Natsu."

I saw Natsu wave the others over here. Then he said, rather insensitively I might add, "Luce, you're off the team. You are holding us back. Lisanna will take your place. Is that ok?" Flame brain. I really wanted to say 'Idiot! Do you think I'm ok! You just called me weak and then bluntly kicked me off the team!'

Instead a put on a smile, held back my tears and said, "Well, then I'll just train to get stronger then. Have fun." Then I got up out of bed, and when I reached the door I lost control of my anger, turned around, and said, "Don't ever expect to see me back in this guild again. I will train, but the next time you see me I will beat all of you, and you will realize your mistake." I almost opened the doors, but then added, "Next time we see you I expect it will be at the grand magic games. Except I will crush you guys."

Then I walked down the hall to Master Makarov's office, took the guild stamp, and used it to remove my sign. I then walked downstairs, hugged Levy and told her I wasn't coming back. Outside I called Virgo and asked her to pack everything in my apartment and put it in the sprit world. Then I called Loke and asked him to tell my landlord I would be leaving for good.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah same old Lucy gets kick out of her team...but don't worry, I'm gonna change it up soon. Please take the poll to decide what guild Lucy will join in the future. R&R.**


	2. And so 4 'nakama' leave

**Since I posted the first chapter yesterday, unless my chapter sizes increase, I'm guessing that two chapters each weekend will be posted. Depending on how busy I am. Thank you for all of the favorites and follows I got on Chapter One. Please, vote in the poll to help me decide which guild Lucy will join. Enjoy Chapter Two!**

Chapter 2

Lucy POV

All of my bravado in the guild disappeared after I was packed and ready to go. I was in my apartment bedroom pondering things. Once I started thinking I realized (1) I don't know where to train. (2) I don't know how to train. And (3) I don't know what to do after I train.

While I was deep in thought, Loke appeared in a poof of golden smoke and said, "The landlord knows you are leaving now, princess." To Loke's surprise I just sighed and plopped on my bed. "Princess, are you ok? If you want I can destroy the guild for you."

I broke out laughing at what Loke had said. "Loke, not everybody at the guild hurt me. Only four. Especially flame brain. And ice popsicle. And Erza." I started to cry by the end of the sentence. "My brother, sister, and ex-crush. And though indirectly, Lisanna. But I don't blame her. She didn't mean to do anything."

A pink poof of smoke and Virgo appeared. "Punishment Hime? I need you to get off of the bed now." Then Loke picked me up off the bed and put me down. Virgo had been running around the apartment putting furniture in the Spirit World. "Hime, the Spirit King would also like to talk to you when you next can. Just summon me and tell me your ready when you are ok?" And Virgo finished her work.

"Thank you for helping me Virgo, you may go back now." Then I turned to Loke and asked, "Are you okay going with me or are you heading back to the Spirit World? Either way is fine. I know you may be uncomfortable."

"No, no it's fine, really." Loke said. When I raised an eyebrow he quickly added, "I'm coming with you. I don't care if I am a little uncomfortable. I need to get over this."

"Ok, Loke! Let's go to Karen's grave. Do you remember the way?" I asked softly, still worried about him. I saw him nod, so I told him, "Lead the way." And then we left.

* * *

Natsu POV

It's been about twenty minutes and we are still staring at the guild doors waiting for Lucy to come back.

~Flashback~

"Luce, you're off the team. You are holding us back. Lisanna will take your place. Is that ok?" I asked. I noticed her uneven breaths like she was going to cry. But I assumed she was fine because no tears came.

Instead she smiled and said, "Well, then I'll just train to get stronger then. Have fun." Then Lucy got up out of bed, and when at the door she turned around, and said with an angry tone, "Don't ever expect to see me back in this guild again. I will train, but the next time you see me I will beat all of you, and you will realize your mistake." Lucy almost opened the doors, but then added, "Next time we see you I expect it will be at the grand magic games. Except I will crush you guys." We all were in shock, staring at the doors as she shoved the open and slammed them closed.

Then she walked down the hall to Master Makarov's office. When she came out there wasn't a pink guild stamp on her hand. I was surprised at this because the old man was downstairs drinking a tankard of beer. We all watched as she went over to Levy, hugged her, and whispered something only dragon slayers and Levy could here. "I'm not coming back." And Lucy stalked out of the guild.

Seeing us at the infirmary, Levy stomped over to us and asked, "WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHY DID YOU MAKE HER LEAVE!? I don't want to be in a guild that hurts my best friend. I'm leaving too!" She stomped over to the old man's office came out with the guild stamp and hovered it over her mark. It slowly disappeared. "Goodbye!"

Then Levy left the guild, much to Jet and Droy's shock. Now it was everyone's turn to be surprised. Wendy was crying and took off her mark and ran out of the guild screaming, "LUUUUUUCYYY! WAAAAAIIIT!"

Lastly, Juvia walked up. "Months ago, Lucy, Wendy, Levy and Juvia mad a pact. We all decided that if anyone hurt one of us to the point of leaving, the other three would leave as well. It appears that Juvia must leave as well. I now realize why Lucy said Juvia was too good for you, Gray-sama. Juvia should have known you were just as bad as the rest of them." Then she calmly took off the mark, and walked out, leaving everyone shocked.

~End of Flashback~

As we finally got out of our daze, Master yelled, "YOU THREE BRATS GET IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN HOW YOU MADE FOUR MEMBERS LEAVE US!"

* * *

Makarov POV

I would be angry to see my children make another one leave. But I am furious to see four of them leave. Once I was out of my shocked state I glared at Team Natsu and yelled, "YOU THREE BRATS GET IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN HOW YOU MADE FOUR MEMBERS LEAVE US!"

When I was in front of my office door and saw Team Natsu still standing there, I put my arm in Titan form and grabbed them. Taking deep breaths in a failing attempt to clam down, I sat at my desk and used my large arm to slam the door closed. "Explain yourselves!" I said in a scary voice.

Natsu spoke up, " Well, Lucy woke up in the infirmary and before that we decided to kick her off the team. So we walked over to her and I said, 'Luce, you're off the team. You are holding us back. Lisanna will take your place. Is that ok?' And the she smiled and walked to the door and started heeling at us, and you know the rest."

"You IDIOTS! Can't you see she was the strongest one?! I promoted her to S-Class weeks ago! Who do you think chose that job, ERZA?! No, it was Lucy! Lucy who can hold five spirits out at a time, did you know that has never happened before!? Lucy, who resisted a poison that usually kills people! Lucy who tends to your wounds, makes your food, and helps you plan every mission! IDIOTS!"

When I saw their looks of shock and confusion it made me even angrier because they didn't even notice Lucy's improvement. It meant they weren't living up to their nakama talk. Hell, I'm sure Natsu didn't even notice Lucy's feelings towards him. It was upsetting to me. So, I pushed them out of my office with my Titan arm again saying, " Maybe you will actually care for Lucy's replacement!"and slammed the door.

* * *

Levy POV

I finally saw Lucy and yelled out her name. "LUUUUCY, the pact, remember, were coming!" Just to make sure, I looked behind my shoulder to find a crying Wendy and a sad looking Juvia. "Come on guys! Lucy waiting. We have to pack!"

"Don't worry about it. I had Virgo pack your stuff and tell Fairy Hills that you are leaving. I can have it so you stay here if you want." Lucy said. "Virgo can put all of your stuff back, if you are staying."

Juvia spoke up for the first time, "No. We are your best friends and we chose to follow you. We will all train to be so strong, that Fairy tail will wish they never let us go."

"That's right! We will be super strong, stronger than the dragon slayers combined! We will join a new guild and destroy them in the Grand Magic Games!" I said with a determined smile on my face. "So cheer up Lucy! Save those emotions for the GMG." I felt someone staring at us so I turned around to see an odd looking woman with...wings?

"Hey, who are you guys? My friends and I are looking for people to train. Are you guys willing to listen to an odd story?" The odd person asked. "My name is Aquamarine, and I am the ocean fairy."

"Huh?!" All of us asked. Before I could recover Lucy said, "Of course! We would love to be your students and become strong." Lucy was smiling and looked really happy.

* * *

Aquamarine POV

When I saw the blond smile I felt really happy. As fairies had just come to this world, there were no fairy slayers. And these girls just looked so nice, they would never slay us. Perfect. The poor girls looked like they were in so much pain. Hurt. Plus, the water Mage was perfect for me.

"What are your names, and magic?" I asked, though I already had a hunch. "Wait, let me guess your magics! You," I pointed at the water Mage. "You are a water Mage, yes?" She nodded and I smiled. "I could tell because you were using my element. Please wait for my friends, the will be pleased. They already know where to come. How about we go to the little cafe over there!" I said.

"That sounds good!" The little girl said. And we all walked over and asked for a table for eight. "Eight?" The little girl questioned.

Just as we sat down, three figures flew in the window. "Ah, Celest, Sora, Sukuriputo! I found a water Mage! Check out these three and see if their magic is yours."

Celest had black hair with stars weaves in it. Her wings sparkled and shone like the sun. Sora had sky blue hair with white clouds, and her wings shimmered like the winds blew through them. Then the clouds turned gray, the sky dark, raining, and lightning struck. Sukuriputo had white hair with neat black letters in it. Her wings looked like paper and had words constantly disappearing with new ones being written. I, had jar that resembled the colors of the oceans. My wings had the ocean constantly changing moods, raging storms, then calm waters.

My three fairy friends closed their eyes. Celest spoke first, "The blond is my element, celestial magic. You will be training with me." She smiled brightly. "What is your name?"

The blond smiled back and said, "My name is Lucy! and I can also use celestial keys. I can't wait to train with you!"

Then Sora stated happily, "The little girl is within my element, weather magic. Not only will you strengthen your dragon healing magic, you will learn stronger offensive and defensive magic. Also you will expand your magic to learn the much more powerful weather magic as opposed to just sky. What is your name?" She ended with a smile.

The little girl laughed in joy and said, "My name is Wendy and I love your wings! I can't wait to get stronger, Sora!" Smiling the cutest smile I have ever seen.

Sukuriputo spoke last, "The last is in my magic, script magic. The difference between mine and yours is not only can mine be solid, it can also appear in ones mind, to trick. What is your name, my girl?" Sukuriputo smiled like I have not seen for years. "Also, call me Sukuri, without the 'puto'."

Sukuri's student smiled back and said, "My name is Levy, Sukuri-san, and I can't wait to train with you!"

I finally spoke to my student, "Ocean-Water magic expands your ability. With what you already had, it adds icy-water, swampy water, and other water that most cannot use. So you can take ice and use it, because ice is water. What is your name?" I smiled.

"My name is Juvia and Juvia speaks in third person so please don't misunderstand. Juvia can't wait to learn the ocean magic you speak of."

* * *

Lucy POV

"Is Fairy Magic more powerful than dragon slaying magic?" I asked. I was very curious. From what it sounded like fairy magic has more abilities.

Celest laughed and said, "Dragon magic is pretty powerful, but I'd say not even God-slaying magic is more powerful than Fairy Magic. You guys will be the first Fairy Slayers in Earthland!"

Wendy looked confused and asked, "Well where are we going to train, the Fairy Lands?" She said the last part sarcastically. "Wherever were going, can I bring my exceed, Charles?"

"Well, actually there is such thing as the Fairy Lands that is where we are training, and yes! you can bring Charles." Sora said. "Also, the Fairy Lands are better then the Dragon World, prettier, more magical, it's amazing." She sighed with a dreamy look on her face.

"Juvia doesn't understand, how do we get to the Fairy Lands if they are not in Earthland?" I laughed at Juvia's look and she gasped," Do you know where the Fairy Lands are Lucy?"

"No Juvia I don't. I'm sorry for laughing." I said with a mock guilty face.

I saw Aquamarine spit out her drink, look at the clock on the wall, and say, "Shit, we have to go! The portal will close in ten minutes!"

* * *

**Sooooo...what did you think? Did you like that Lucy wasn't the only one that left? By the way, Sora means Sky in Japanese and Sukuriputo means Script in Japanese. Thank you ellie. .3 and Yuki loves fairy tail for commenting on my story! **

**Love ya all!**


	3. Training hard to prove old nakama wrong

**Take the poll! We are running out of time! Hope you like chapter three!**

* * *

Aquamarine POV

I can't believe I forgot about the portal! I was so distracted with learning about the girls that I completely forgot. We were now outside of the restaurant and I knew we could never make it. "Celest. I need you to open a portal to the portal." I said, nodding in her direction.

"If you can open a portal to a portal, why can't you open a portal where we are going to go?" Wendy asked. "Wouldn't it be faster the other way?"

I thought Wendy was just the cutest! "Well, the fairies in the Fairy Lands can only use the portal they said they would," I explained while in the background, Celest was drawing markings for a portal with Lucy looking very closely.

"So, we have to get to that portal otherwise we won't get to the Fairy Lands?" Wendy asked, a little bit of a scared tone in her voice. I nodded grimly before I realized that she thought we would never get there.

So I decided to further explain, "But we would be able to go back if we waited three days, then they would open the portal to see if we were ready." Wendy just made an o with her mouth.

"I'm done! Quickly everyone jump through, this closes in thirty seconds starting when the first person jumps." Celest quickly said before jumping through, followed by Lucy, then Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Sukuri, Sora, then me.

* * *

Levy POV

The feeling of the portal was really cold, like the water, except we didn't get wet. When we got to the other end, I saw that we were in a large field. And another portal was there, flickering. "Run!" Celest said, "It's closing, hurry!"

I ran to the portal and this time, it was even colder than before. When I stepped into the light I saw we were in a very grassy meadow, if you looked to the left there was a jungle of plants I haven't even read of before. Twenty feet in front of us was a cliff. But there wasn't anything down there but more sky. I looked behind us and didn't see the other end of the floating island. It was huge!

Then I saw the bridge. There was a floating island on the other end of the bridge but this one was a rock land. Like a canyon. And beyond that there was and island. But it was made of water. There was only a small portion of land like a miniature tropical beach and the rest was ocean, swamp land, and icy waters.

All around the sky was islands representing each magic power. I couldn't wait to see mine. The fairies led us first to the water lands. While Lucy, Wendy, and I had to stay on the island since there was not a solid bottom to the water, Juvia and Aquamarine jumped right in. "You guys should go to your islands and get settled. Juvia, I'll show you ours. We'll be diving deep to get there! Bye guys!" Aquamarine said, finishing with a smile.

So we went across four more bridges and found an island made of clouds. There was lightning and wind and even an area for tsunamis. We saw the mansion at the center on 'thunder mountain' as Sora said. "By guys! Come on, Wendy, we've got a huge tour to go on!" Sora said, smiling as bright as the sun.

Next we had to climb a huge, steep, bridge up into the sky so far that that it was dark outside. "We are now in my domain, kingdom of the stars. Levy, Sukuri, you cannot go further. Lucy, we will go to the sun palace. You will have similar living situations as when you were in the Heartfilia Mansion.

I waved goodbye to Lucy. "By~ye!" I shouted as we went down the edit slide. I didn't expect that. It's better than having to walk that bridge again.

We walked to the last island in this direction. The ground was made out of words in all different languages, the palace in the center made of solid script words. Some fire, water, stone, marble, a ton of things. It was amazing! I smiled largely.

Sukuri said, "We have a lot of walking to do, so instead let's make a ride. But first, you need to eat part of my wing so you can use your power. Eat up!" She said, cutting off the tip of her wing. It tasted delicious, which sounds weird.

"Now, for the spell to make living or moving things. Here is the stance you must make." She stuck her right foot out in a lunge and crossed her arms in an x over her chest. I copied. Looking over at me and nodding in approval she said, "The words to make any moving or live object is: **Kotoba wa watashi ga tsukuru komando**."

I nodded and tried to repeat. "**Ko-kotoba w-wa wat-t-ashi ga tsukur-r-ru k-komando.**" She looked over at me with a disapproving look, so I tried again."**Kotoba wa watashi ga tsukuru komando**."

Sukuri smiled and said, "Good! Now add something that make traveling easier. Say it in English." I nodded and closed my eyes. Lunging out with my right leg, crossing my arms in an x, I breathed and prepared to say the incantation.

"**Kotoba wa watashi ga tsukuru komando: Pegasus**!" I opened my eyes to see a beautiful Pegasus staring at me. I laughed and clapped my hands saying, "Wow! I did it!"

Sukuri nodded her head, also laughing, and said, "**Kotoba wa watashi ga tsukuru komando: Hippogriff**!" And a bunch of groups of letters each spelling Hippogriff combined and made the outline of one. Then the letters weaved together and a Hippogriff appeared!

Together, we climbed on our mounts, and they flew above the island. We were going to tour our island, and I was really happy!

* * *

Back on Earthland: Erza POV

I felt really guilty after Master talked to us, I had no idea that happened to Lucy. Plus, if I hadn't had Lucy tied up, she would have defeated the vulcans easy. I should have known. I should have noticed. I should have sensed her huge magical power. "Somebody PUNCH ME!" I shouted, then noticed I was at home in the shower. "I wonder where they are now..." I mumbled.

* * *

The Fairy Lands: Lucy

"Achoo! Someone's talking about me. Hey Celest I'm going to go inside for lunch."We had already had me eat a tiny bit of Celest's wings. It allowed me to go to the space, stars, sun, and moon for energy. According to Celest every Fairy Slayer had to eat a part of their teacher's wing. The wing tip would grow back.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_The Sun Palace was amazing! It was really bright on the inside, like the sun, and apparently at night the entire palace turns off. Everything still works, but all the light are gone. When you get up a star, literally a ball of gas, comes to light up your way. _

_Today I learned a lot already, like part of space magic. It turns out that I can use space magic to store my keys in plain air, and summon the spirits by sticking my hand within the space. But only I have access to the space. _

_My fairy teacher, Celest, is very nice to me. She also taught me how to turn into a star, a ball of light, so I can move 10x faster. I also learned another large spell, here's how it goes:_

**_I call upon the sun and stars_**

**_The moon and space as well_**

**_Bend to my will and protect me_**

**_Destroy my opponents will to fight_**

**_And give your power to control the light_**

**_Oh moons, stars, suns, space _**

**_Lights of the universe shine_**

**_ETERNAL STARLIGHT! _**

_It's really powerful but it's uses half of my power. So Celest decided to start training me by learning Celestial Fairy Magic. So far so good, right? It's only the first day and I already feel so much more powerful. _

_I came here to Fairy Lands with Levy, Wendy, and Juvia. Levy is gonna make things with writing that far exceed solid-script. Wendy is learning storm magic aka lightning, wind, tsunami, even flood. Juvia is expanding her water magic with the oceans magic; she can use ice since it originated from water, she can use swampy water like mud, and she can use water from deep underground. Cool, right?_

_Fairy Slaying magic is waaaay stronger than dragon slaying magic. The next time we see team Natsu and Fairy Tail, they will realize what they gave up._

_I love you guys!_

_-Lucy_

* * *

Wendy POV

I had to eat part of Sora's wing so I could use my new power. It tasted good, which was really weird. Now we were in an open area to start training.

"Ok, Wendy. You know some dragon slaying magic. So know you are going to be the Stormy Sky Fairy Dragon Slayer. So first we expand your sky magic. Let's begin with healing. You do not have very powerful healing spells. The spell I am about to teach you gets the magical energy from the sky itself. Therefore you can use it many times. But! The sky only allows you five times a day. So use them wisely." Sora explained. I nodded my head.

"So to recap. More powerful spell, gets energy from he sky, can "only" use five times a day. That's a lot of times by the way. So can you teach me the spell?" I asked. When I saw her nod her head I watched closely.

"Lucy let us borrow Gemini. She is fake Lucy right now. Copy my position! Bend down and touch your fingers to the ground. Slowly come back up and make a cross with your hands by sticking out your second and third fingers, like so. Now chant after me:

**I call upon the healing of the sky**

"I call upon the healing of the sky

**To help me heal my comrade,**

To help me heal my comrade,

**Oh powers of the air**

Oh powers of the air

**Come to my aid in my time of need,**

Come to my aid in my time of need,

**Sukai yōsei no iyashi!"**

Sukai yōsei no iyashi!"

I repeated after her and my eyes glowed blue. Gemini Lucy's wounds closed up and I could feel that the internal problems healed as well. And I didn't feel tired at all! Already I felt powerful. When I get back I will be stronger than Natsu!

"Now I will teach you an aiding spell. You already know arms, vernier, and armor. Now you will learn Storming Lotus, which when cast upon your comrades will heal them every time they get hurt. Be careful though the more comrades the more power will be taken. BUT! If you swallow the sky, you will gain power. The sky is high up though, so if you are on the ground, breathing in will not work." Sora said with a serious face.

I smiled, this would be powerful. Gemini returned and became Lucy. Gemini Lucy started fighting a dummy conjured by Sora and started getting wounded. "What do I say?" I asked.

"He chant is similar to the chants of arms and vernier. Repeat after me:

**Oh power of continuous healing,**

"Oh power of continuous healing,

**Come to my aid!**

Come to my aid!

**Storming Lotus!"**

Storming Lotus!"

"Good job, Wendy!" Sora praised as Gemini Lucy's wounds healed. Blow after blow disappeared.

* * *

Juvia POV

To unlock the powers I now have I had to eat the tip of Aquamarine's wing. It tasted wonderful. Which sounds weird. Then aquamarine gave me a huge lecture on how to speak properly. So now instead of saying 'Juvia', I say 'I'. It is still difficult for me.

My train of thought was interrupted when Aquamarine said "Now for our first spell! We will be going to the icy water region. Let's go!" And we melted into water so we could travel quickly. Once we got to the icy water region, Aquamarine had me eat some ice water so my body would adjust.

"Since Sora is done borrowing Gemini it's our turn. Control yourself. Gemini will turn into Gray Fullbuster. Do not attack! When he summons up ice, using your mind, say 'This ice is made from water, I have complete control, bend to my will and turn against your creator.' You can either explain further on what you want it to do, or let it be what it was originally meant to except it attacks the creator. Begin!"

Gemini turned into Gray and I felt tears drip down my face. He chanted "Ice Make- Hammer!" And in my mind I whispered, "This ice is made from water, I have complete control, bend to my will and turn against your creator. Crush him." Then the giant hammer broke apart in his hand, appeared in mine, and I smashed it into him. Gemini disappeared.

"Great job, Juvia! You did it perfectly. Now we work on summoning water and turning it into ice. First summon water." Aquamarine instructed. I conjured a sphere of water. "Now think of ice, cold hard, slippery ice. Picture what you want the water to be as ice in your mind."

I closed my eyes. Then I pictured it as a hippocampus in the water. When I opened my eyes, there it was, a live hippocampus mad of ice. Aquamarine smiled widely and clapped her hands, "Great job, Juvia!"

* * *

TIME SKIP 1 YEAR: Lucy POV

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ Levy, Juvia, Wendy and I have been in the Fairy Lands for one whole year now. We have learned so much now. We even earned our own wings! Our hair changed as well. Since I gained my full powers my hair has stars weaved in it. They don't come out, ever. Levy has the word 'script' in all different languages in her hair. Juvia's hair looks like the waters of the oceans. Wendy's hair has clouds in it. But it reflects her mood, so when she gets angry the clouds turn gray and lightning strikes. _

_ Right now we are going through physical training. We are racing the wood nymphs. They are way faster than us though. Then again, the nymphs have been alive for hundreds of years, where as I've only been alive for 18! _

_ That's right! I had my birthday! It was amazing. We met the other fairies and the queen is so nice! She made us a feast. We are almost ready to go back to the Earthland. Then we will join a guild and beat Fairy Tail in the Grand magic Games. I know it sounds strange that I still hold a grudge against them, but I need to beat them after what they did to me._

_ I have to go run now, mama, papa. But I will write again tomorrow. We shouldn't be here much longer. I will be strong for you guys._

_ Love, Lucy _

* * *

**How was it!? Please R&R! Any suggestions for what happens next are appreciated. Please PM me Take the poll! Love ya guys!**

**-Flower Dragon Slayer**


	4. After seven years--FILLER

**So...I finally posted something! Sorry it took so long. Even when schools out it is still hard to manage time and post these things. Thank you for all of your supportive reviews! Don't forget to tell me which guild they should join. Remember you can choose from a guild someone here comes up with or an existing guild. Thanks everyone!**

**Love, Flower Dragon Slayer ? ﾟﾐﾲ****?**

**I don't own Fairy Tail because if I did there would be a lot of indecisive relationships with Lucy because I can't choose a favorite! :(**

* * *

**Chapter Four- Filler**

**Lucy POV**

This week I was learning how to use an alternate weapon just in case I lost my whip. I had to choose between a katana, daggers, a scythe, bow and arrow, sword, spear, etc. I chose daggers. Not only could I store an almost infinite supply of daggers using my space magic, I could also use them long distance or close range. So right now, I was throwing daggers at magical dummies that moved.

To my left Levy was practicing using a mace. **(A/N:is it a mace or a bludgeon?) **Who would have thought Levy could be so violent? Anyways, she was bludgeoning the dummies and I almost felt bad for them until I remembered that they weren't really alive. On my right side Juvia was moving around practicing with her axe. It was strangely pleasant watching her use it because of her grace-until she cut the dummies' heads off.

And next to Juvia was Wendy, using her scythe. Watching her gave me the jitters because a young Wendy was already lethal with her scythe. The again we all were. Not to mention all of our weapons were magically enhanced with our magics. So when Levy hits something with her mace, words come out like feeling script: pain, or emotion script: despair. And boy, the targets scream. I know that sounds cruel, but I don't know, I guess I am just really proud of her for becoming way stronger than any dragon slayer.

My daggers depend because of my variations of magic. When I'm using planet magic, the daggers respond to a certain planet for attack;Mars-fire, Neptune-water, etc. when I am using celestial magic my stars surround the dagger and simultaneously cut and burn. The sun magic makes the blade shine like the sun, not only cutting the opponent, but blinding them as well. Moon magic basically is like Moon Drip, but it cuts straight through any magic.

Juvia's axe would send water magic to nullify the oncoming attacks. Also, along the edges floated water that would either burn, freeze, or sicken whatever body part the axe cut and also depending on what type of water she used. It is quite the scary weapon. Dare I say she could destroy Gray.

Finally, Wendy's scythe's magic depended on her mood. Frustrated meant lightning, sad meant rain, hopeful or happy meant her usual sky magic. Snow meant peaceful or confident, and tsunami-*shudder*- meant the opponent just pissed Wendy off beyond her limits and was about to be done for.

* * *

**~time skip three months~**

**Wendy POV**

I was in tears, "But I don't want to leave, Sora! I'll miss you! I already lost Grandine!" I looked around and saw the others also pleading with Sukuriputo, Celest, and Aquamarine. Then all the fairies exchanged glances, and Celest cleared her throat.

"We have come to a decision! Here we have four keys," she explained as she pulled them out. "and each of us fairies will prick our fingers so one key each contains our blood." Handing them out, each fairy pricked their fingers. Celest's key turned black with the colors of the universe. On the top was a sun, moon, and stars. Surrounding those were each planet. Sora's key was sky blue, had clouds, and every now and then the key would change weather. Sukuriputo's key was blank like paper and was constantly writing new words in languages, just to disappear moments later. And Aquamarine's key showed the ocean, sometimes icy, hot, swampy, constantly changing.

I decided to interrupt here, "But I don't understand, out of all of us, Lucy is the only one who can summon keys!" I didn't get how this would help anyone but Lucy.

Celest smiled down at me. "But these keys are different, and we will teach you one last spell to summon us, but only three times a week, understand?" At this point a jumped on her praying her with thank yous and then we each got our teacher's key.

Sora spoke, "To call on us, simply say: I cross into the Fairy Lands and I summon thee: open gate of the weather fairy, Sora!" Then she smiled at my despair, "Only the first time though, from then on you need only say Open gate of the weather fairy, Sora!"

The Aquamarine said," Or our names. Anyways, Celest will open the portal back to Earth Land and you must join a guild. Something called the Grand Magic Games is taking place."

"Wait! Something is wrong. You lied to us didn't you...these three and a half years here have actually been seven years on Earth Land, no?" Lucy asked suspiciously, at which I gasped and turned to Sora in disbelief.

"Lucy is right. But we kept you for good reason, a group of Fairy Tail mages got attacked by Acnologia and were trapped on Tenrou Island for these seven years. They will be awakening. Once they are all awake is when we send you there through the portal. Tell them the truth, then Lucy will create a portal to the train station. Understand?" Sukuriputo explained.

* * *

**Natsu POV**

"Uhhhhggg," I moaned as I crawled out from a pile of rocks. Then I saw it, a Fairy Tail ship has come to rescue us! Cursed dragon. I looked around and saw everyone else wake up. Then a black hole opened up and out stepped Wendy, Lucy, Juvia, and Levy, except they looked way prettier than before. Then I felt the immense power coming from them and gasped in shock.

They smiled at me coldly, and Wendy's hair had rain pouring down and lightning striking. 'Huh' I thought, thoroughly surprised. Then everybody else saw them and were in shock. All of a sudden a much older Jet, Droy, Alzack, and Bisca came into the clearing and also were shocked.

"If you haven't caught on, you were trapped for seven years while we spent seven years training. None of us have aged. Good luck at the Grand Magic Games!" Said Lucy! then she bent over drawing something with a light pen and a new black hole appeared. First Levy, then Wendy, then Juvia walked in and disappeared. Lucy then walked in, and when we thought she was gone, she popped out here head and said, "For once I will let you follow. Never again, we will keep our promise and join another guild, but you will see us as enemies. Now come on, we don't have all day! You'll end up in Magnolia Train Station."

She waved us in, one by one and then I heard her whisper, "Close portal." When we ended up in the train station I said, "Fight me, Luce!" Then I charged towards her only to find her gone. She, Levy, Juvia, and Wendy had portalled to the ticket booth and let us behind. I only heard her yell, "In your dreams, Natsu!"

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Any suggestions for the story is appreciated and please review! Tell me about guilds! If you have any good fan flics I could read please tell me as well, I am not seeing ones I like anymore.**

**Arigatō, Flower Dragon Slayer ? ﾟﾐﾲ****?**


	5. Finding Phoenix Tears

**Hey guys! I'm so happy with all of the positive reviews! Anyways, I have been listening to your reviews and/or private messages. So in this chapter there are OCs and a new guild. For any OCs you want in the story please pm or review the character suggestion and I will see what I can do. **

**For an OC I need:**

**-name**

**-appearance**

**-magic**

**-any extra information I may have missed. **

**Thank you guys so much for all that you have done! Love, Flower Dragon Slayer ? ﾟﾐﾲ****?**

**I don't own Fairy Tail :(**

* * *

**Chapter 5~**

**Erza POV**

"Luce, fight me!" Natsu yelled. I was about to hold him back when I saw Lucy, Wendy, Levy, and Juvia portal to the ticket booth. "I your dreams, Natsu!" Lucy yelled back. I ran forward a little bit.

•

•

•

"Lucy, wait! Please come back! We're sorry, and obviously you are all very powerful now. Please at least talk to us!" I yelled out when I came to my senses. Then I saw the pained looks on their faces and Lucy stepped forward. For a second I was hopeful, until I heard what she said next.

Breathing in deeply and closing her eyes, then opening them and breathing out, then Lucy said, "We had waited for you to apologize seven years, and now your seven years too late. Remember my promise? ' Don't ever expect to see me back in this guild again. I will train, but the next time you see me I will beat all of you, and you will realize your mistake. Next time we see you I expect it will be at the grand magic games. Except I will crush you guys.' And a celestial Mage never breaks her promises."

I stood in dread, I had not, in fact remembered what she said. And I had no clue what the GMGs were then, or now. Did they even exist? And I felt worse because Lucy never breaks her promises. So we won't see her in the guild again. The only good thing I picked out from this was we would at least see them again. That's right! Them, I forgot Levy and Juvia and Wendy! They didn't promise!

"So what about you guys. Juvia, we have Gray. Wendy, you never brought Charles with you! See!" I said as Charles flew towards Wendy. "Levy, Gajeel and the library. What about those!"

Charles said, "I do not belong to Fairy Tail anymore. I was, am, and will always be Wendy's exceed. I already took care of the mark."

Then Juvia stepped up with a rather disappointed look on her face, and in a cool tone of voice said,"Gray is no longer of importance. I no longer care. He had seven years and even before that. But no. So I will not go back for something that no longer exists."

And the Levy stepped up shaking in anger, "Gajeel didn't disagree with the things you guys said to Lu-chan. There are plenty of libraries too. I don't need to go back for just one." Then they all walked onto the trains and they all said in sync, "See you in the GMG's!" And the train slowly started to move.

"Wait, what the hell is the GMG's?" Gajeel yelled out only to be responded from Levy with a, "Why don't you ask Jet and Droy. They should know the past seven years." And the train flew out of the station.

* * *

**? POV**

I had seen the whole Fairy Tail encounter. I knew that the ones came back just now where then Tenrou Island group. But the four chicks who used to be Fairy Tail mages they smelled like something weird. As a demon slayer I had enhanced senses. So I quickly boarded the train after they did.

I sniffed them out to a large compartment talked with angered voices. Then I remembered my teammates were somewhere in the train, so I had to find them first. I didn't have to go very far considering they were two compartments away from the girl's. I walked in and Rudy said, "Oi! Where the hell have you been John?!" I sighed.

"I was walking around the train and smelled something I have never smelled before. I mean what the hell?! I know every scent. So I found the scent and found four ex-Fairy Tail girls yelling at the Tenrou group." I told them what happened and ended with, "They are two compartments away." Then Rudy, Austin, and Carson's eyes widened.

"And heard everything you said." A girl said. I slowly turned around and saw the blond in front of the three blunettes. "I have smelled your type of scent before, you are a demons layer, no?" I nodded. "The reason you do not recognize out scent is because we are literally the first Fairy Slayers. We trained for three and a half years in the Fairy Lands which is actually seven years here."

"Well, are you going to introduce yourselves?" Austin said rather rudely. The girls glanced behind me and glared. "And we are all demon slayers lady! Not just John." I sighed and the girls rolled their eyes.

"Fine!" The blond with stars in her hair said. "My name is Lucy, and am the universal Fairy Slayer. This entitles space, celestial, moon, and sun magic, and I still use my celestial keys that I used to use as my only magic." Then she gestured to the short blue haired girl with writing in her hair behind her. "This is Levy. She is the Script Fairy Slayer, which entitles solid script, which was her original magic, emotion script, feeling script, animal script and illusionary script."

Then the blonde gesture to the girl with hair that looks like the ocean and said, "This is Juvia, the Ocean Fairy Slayer, which entitles control over her old water magic, icy water, swamp water, hot water and ice itself." Finally pointing to the youngest girl who had storms happening on her hair and looked about Austin's age. "This is Wendy, the weather Fairy Slayer which entitles her old sky dragon magic, but also control over storms and can make storms, stop them, or use them for offense or defense. Now it's your turn."

We all looked at them in awe because of their powers.

* * *

**Wendy POV**

I giggled at the looks on their faces. The the boy in the back with cinnamon brown hair and blue eyes shifted uncomfortably and I decided to use this to my advantage. "Scared that we may be too powerful for you?" I said and then giggled again. The boy snapped his head up and spoke.

"No. My name is Carter. I am the Rock Demon Slayer. He," Carter said while pointing to the green haired boy about my age," is Austin. He is the Earth Demon Slayer." Then pointing at the purple haired boy who was trying to be discreet at looking at Lucy, which made me giggle, and said"That is John, the Time Demon Slayer. You probably don't know what that means but it is like time arc, sort of." Then finally he gestured to the raven haired boy who was also staring at Lucy and said, "His name is Rudy, the chaos Demon Slayer, which is similar to Acnologia's magic."

I nodded and Lucy finally noticed Rudy and John staring at her and blushed while staring at the floor. Causing me to giggle. Again. "What guild are you guys in?" I questioned. Rudy pointed at his guild mark and answered me.

"We are in Phoenix Tears." The guild mark was a Phoenix with a tear dragging down its face. "You know..." He started, a small smile making its way onto his face, " you should join Phoenix Tears...we are participating in the GMG's. So...will you join?"

We all looked at each other, having a silent conversation using telepathy. _"I think we should!"_ I said to the others. _"It will be nice to be in the GMG's, and to do so we need to be in a guild."_ Juvia said. We all nodded at Lucy asking what she thinks..."We will join Phoenix Tears. Is it okay if we all move to our compartment? It is much bigger than this."

* * *

**~Time skip: two hours~**

**Lucy POV**

As I hiked I soon was way ahead of the group. Seeing my privacy, I reached my hand into nothing and imagined a cabinet. Then I opened it and brought out my iPod and earbuds I had stored there a while ago. Pulling them in my ears I turned on a track that sounded like the woods in Fairy Lands. I sat criss cross and closed my eyes, not hearing, seeing or feeling. As soon as I was blank I listened to the iPod.

I felt warmth embrace me and brought out a shield around me. Then I made four portals surround me. One by one I brought out all of my golden key spirits and put them in gold spheres. After all my spirits were out, as well as Celest and the silver keys, I started moving them through portals back and forth.

I was out of half my energy and had no idea how much further the hike was so one by one is dismissed my spirits, then the portals, then my shield. I opened my eyes and saw my self at least fifty feet off the ground, so I floated down.

Only when I was on the ground did I see my new friends looking at me in awe and my others smirking at their surprise. Then I said, "What? I only used half my power." Then the boys looked freaked out and I laughed. "I was expanding my magical power. Usually I can get some suns and moons and planets orbiting around, but not today because I wanted to hike in perfect condition."

Rudy and John were the first to snap out of it and we continued walking, talking about magic and their guild. When a giant building, bigger than Fairy Tail's, appeared the girls and I gasped. We then took out our wings, much to the boy's surprise, and flew towards the guild. As we burst through the doors everyone looked at us in shock. "We'd like to join the guild!" Levy exclaimed while the boys ran through the doors.

"Look what we found...

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

The first Fairy Slayers!" John yelled and everyone cheered and brought out the guild stamps.

* * *

**So...what did you think?! Let me know. Thanks again for the positive reviews.**

**Love, Flower Dragon Slayer ? ﾟﾐﾲ****?**


	6. New guild, new people, and an old friend

**Sorry for the delay...and this chapter is pretty short too. Oh well. Two OCs have been added. Yep. That's pretty much it.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail in any way shape or form.**

* * *

**~Chapter 6~**

**?POV**

I was traveling through the forest when my special hearing allowed me to hear a group of eight walking. Soon they approached a very large building with a Phoenix on the sign. It read Phoenix Tears. One of the boys said, "Look what we found!

•

•

•

The first Fairy Slayers!" Then I assumed it was a guild and everyone in there cheered. A guild stamp was brought out. I decided this was where I wanted to be. After all, if I'm not the only Fairy Slayer, I want to be with others of my kind.

Then I recognized Juvia. Since we trained in the same area, I knew her very well. I ran up yelling, "Juvia, Juvia!" And waving my hands. She turned around and looked shocked.

"Nikki?!" She and Wendy exclaimed with wide eyes. I nodded my head and ran up to her and hugged her. "What are you doing here?" She asked. I back up a few steps and took a deep breath.

"Well, a few hours after you left, I did too. My fairy gave me her key, along with my dragon's, when she said to give Wendy Grandine's key. So I've been tracking her scent to give her the key. Plus, I missed Wendy. I haven't seen her since Cait Shelter. I was on a job when it disappeared. So...ya. Can I join the guild too?"

Then the green haired guy walked up and said, "What's your power? You must be a fairy slayer because of your scent...but...you smell like dragon too. Just like Wendy."

"Well you see," I started. "I was originally the water dragon slayer. Then I met Wendy at Cait Shelter. Once it was obliterated, I was a solo Mage for a long time. Then my Fairy, a Takeover fairy, thought I was so cute and she took me in. So now I can change into practically anything." I said while I changed into a wolf, then a grown woman with the blond girl's body shape, and then me again. "This is my true form."

Then a blue sphere of water floated up behind me and my water breed exceed came up. "This is Lotus. She is a water type exceed, sort of. But she can summon water monsters, the bigger the more powerful I have to be. She also uses sirens voice so be careful not to tick her off."

All of a sudden Wendy came running up to me and hugged me really tight before saying, "Guys, this is my best friend Nikki Streamheart. She's really powerful and I want her to join." Then a lady with brown hair and red and blond streaks walked up. After looking closer, I saw brown eyes with red cat-like slits. She wore a dark purple and black hoodie with jean shorts. She had knee length black boots with purple lining and red laces.

"I'm Rhianna. Rhianna Lindsay. I can sense powerful magic on all of you and I want you to be on my Team for the Grand Magic Games. Nikki is our sixth member. Here is the stamp, it automatically makes a special mark for you. Who's first?" I jumped up and hugged her, then pointed to the right side of my stomach. My stamp was a pretty aqua with animal prints intertwined.

"Cool!" I exclaimed looking at my guild mark. "Can you put one on Lotus too?" Rhianna nodded and lotus got one on the right side of her mermaid tail. Hers had a matching mark with mine except without the prints and there were claw marks and fangs. I never felt so happy and I hugged Rhianna again. She smiled down at me.

"Here is your dorm room key. Six people per room. You will be with me and the rest of the GMG group. Go unpack! Then we can make and aquarium for Lotus." Lotus squealed in happiness and we flew up there, me with wings, her with her sphere.

"Thanks!" We yelled down before entering our room, knowing she as well was secretly a fairy slayer. And a demon slayer which most people probably knew. This guild had pretty much only lost magic. It was really cool. I unpacked my first suitcase full of toiletries and clothes. Then I turned to my bottomless bag, pulled out a book shelf, and then started with my books.

**Rhianna POV**

As Nikki flew upstairs she turned her head and gave me a knowing look. I was filled with dread because she knew I was the Light Fairy Slayer. I instinctively felt for my Fairy- Tenzuru- key and my demon- Naito- key. They were both there. Everyone else already knew that I was the Dark Demon Slayer, but since the other demon Slayers have enhanced senses too, they were about to find out. As if on cue, Austin said, "Hey! Rhianna smells like Fairy too!" I nodded my head in defeat and everyone gasped.

"Remember how I was missing until a week ago?" Everyone from the guild nodded their heads. "Well I was also in the fairy Lands. So now I have Dark Demon Slaying powers and Light Fairy Slaying powers. Only mater knew until now. Oh! And Nikki found out before you guys too." I smiled. Smart little girl.

After giving the others their marks we all went upstairs to see Nikki pull out a bookshelf and a ton of books from a tiny bag. She must have known we were standing there in shock because Nikki said, "This is an endless bag. Pretty rare, and they can hold whatever you want. Even an elephant if you wanted." But what I was looking at was not only that, but the enormous collection of books.

"Have you read all of these Nikki?" Wendy asked. She nodded and laughed at our expression. Then she turned into a bird and flew to the top of her really tall book shelf and brought down parchment and a magical pen which wrote on its own. When she landed, she turned back to normal and said, "Let's begin planning for the games. According to Lotus, Fairy Tail's strategies are made by none other then Mavis Vermillion. So, we have to do what is least logical to her, but perfect for us."

I nodded, agreeing with this. I also figured that since Mavis will recognize the girls we would need to wear cloaks. After explaining this I added that Nikki should transform into a cat when we were there so everyone would be tricked. Nikki turned into a cat, made a water sphere, and ate it.

After transforming back to her 12 year old self, she said, "Just checking to see if I could use magic in that form." Nikki smiled. Wendy then stated that we should also plan for the last day. Lucy was now able to make Gemini turn into anyone because of her training.

Gemini became Mavis and we decided to use her plan on the night of the fourth day. Then we could successfully use it to locate others and evade where we were supposed to be. It was perfect.

**~Time skip three weeks~**

"We have two days until show time. Let's leave now. The train ride is an hour and then we have a day to explore Crocus. Okay?" They all nodded and Nikki transformed into a cat after we packed. Waving goodbye, we left the guild.

**Natsu POV**

I wonder how Lucy is...she wasn't very nice in the train station four weeks ago. I don't know why they still hate us. Even Charles left. Then I heard Gramps' door open nod he cleared his throat. "I found out what the Grand Magic Games are! They determine which guild is number one in Fiore. We will participate!"

I looked up, interested. I had to go, they said they would be there. "The people going to represent our guild are! Natsu! Erza! Gray! Elfman! Lu-I mean...Lisanna." He tea red up and as he walked away yelled, "Get packed brats, you leave in an hour!"

I walked out of the guild and smelled strawberries...wait...strawberries! I ran, following the smell. Then I saw her in the train, with a cat, five girls, Charles, and... a water exceed thing? When I got on the train I ran towards the compartment and the cat hissed, then closed the door and Lucy locked it.

The girl I didn't know frowned at me and yelled through the glass, "You better get off of the train, Salamander, it's about to leave!" I ran off and watched the train go, along with them. 'Just wait until the games, Luce. Then you'll come back.' I thought.

Then I went to pack with new found determination.

**Wendy POV**

"Thanks Nikki. We don't like him anymore." I said to Nikki, when she responded with 'I know!' I smiled and looked back out of the window. "Are you okay Lucy? We should put our cloaks on so this doesn't happen again."

She nodded, then said, "Wait! How will this help, Natsu has his sense of smell." I cursed but then Nikki said she nullified our smells by using her water magic. Sighing in relief, I smiled in her direction. She was so smart, and over the years I had forgotten that. Huhhhh.

"The train will leave in two minutes. Two minutes until the train leaves." The loud speaker announced. I sighed and put my head down, ready for a long ride.


End file.
